


Doppelagent

by FreyaGreyback



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, I have to write this, SWTOR, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaGreyback/pseuds/FreyaGreyback
Summary: Agent - Person, die im Geheimauftrag einer Regierung, einer militärischen oder politischen Organisation o. Ä. bestimmte, meist illegale Aufträge ausführen soll; SpionSie war eine Spionin. Und doch...
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Kudos: 2





	1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Die Cantina war dunkel und schmutzig. Nicht wirklich anders zu erwarten auf Tatooine, aber der Vorteil hier war auch: Es stellte niemand Fragen. 

Ra-Ja saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand an der Bar und ließ kurz den Blick über die Gäste gleiten, bevor sie den Blick wieder auf den Drink in ihrer Hand fallen ließ. Das stärkste Zeug, dass der Barkeeper auftreiben konnte, aber deswegen nicht gut. Doch erstmal hatte sie etwas Starkes gebraucht. Der Rest ihrer Crew streifte durch Anchorhead, sie dagegen erwartete ihre Schwester, um sie direkt auf den neusten Stand zu bringen – inoffiziell versteht sich.

Ra-Ja leerte mit einem großen Schluck ihr Glas, schüttelte sich leicht und wollte gerade nach ihrem Communicator greifen um zu sehen ob Anka sich verspäten würde, als der Barkeeper ihr einen weiteren Drink vor die Nase stellte. Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sah den Weequay ihr gegenüber an.  
„Ein Geschenk von dem Herren in der Ecke. Zusammen mit dem Hier.“ Er schob neben den Drink ein One-Use Datenpad und deutete hinter sich in die Ecke, vermutlich um ihr den spendablen Geber zu zeigen. Als ihre Augen über die Schulter des Barmanns huschten, sah sie nur den Umriss eines Mannes, der in dunkle Farben gehüllt war. Das schwummrige Licht der Taverne brach sich an etwas in seinem Gesicht – Ra-Ja vermutete dass es sich um ein Implantat handelte - und ließ kurz seine jungen Gesichtszüge erkennen. Danach nickte der Mann ihr kurz zu, setzte die Kapuze seines staubigen Umhangs auf, erhob sich und verließ die Cantina.  
Verblüfft ließ Ra-Ja den Blick wieder vor sich fallen. Der Barkeeper war inzwischen wieder gegangen und so nahm sie in aller Ruhe erstmal den Drink unter die Lupe. Mit einem Zwinkern ihres linken Auges aktivierte sie ihr eigenes Implantat, scannte das Glas und erhielt einen Augenblick später schon die Bestandteile des Getränkes: es war zumindest kein Gift darin und würde besser schmecken als ihr letztes. Sie nahm einen Schluck und genoss das sanfte Brennen des Alkohols in ihrer Kehle. Danach griff sie nach dem Datenpad. Wie sonst auch bei solchen One-Use Teilen war nur eine Nachricht darauf. Nach einem weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Glas und einem Blick über die Schulter ob auch niemand mitlas, öffnete sie das Dokument.

Ziffer.  
Ja, ich weiß wer Ihr seid.  
Es war mutig, was Ihr getan habt. Ihr habt Kothe laufen lassen, auch wenn es für Euer Imperium besser gewesen wäre ihn zu töten.  
Dafür danke ich Euch.  
Ich beobachte Euch schon eine ganze Weile, ich wusste Ihr wart kein echter Doppelagent, dennoch habt Ihr Dinge getan, die sich mir nicht erschließen.  
Warum habt Ihr so oft gegen Eure Befehle gehandelt, wenn das hieß, Leben zu verschonen oder zu retten? Trotz der Programmierung?  
Ich bewundere Euer Handeln. Ich werde Euch im Auge behalten.  
Seid gewiss, Ihr habt einen Freund.  
Passt auf Euch auf.

Grüße, ebendieser Freund.

Ra-Jas Augenbrauen konnten nicht noch höher wandern, als sie es beim Lesen dieses Briefes getan hatten. 'Was soll das denn?', dachte Ra-Ja verwirrt und nahm noch einen Schluck des Getränks.  
Sie las den Brief das fünfte Mal, als sich ihre Zwillingsschwester neben sie fallen lies.  
Wie Ra-Ja war auch Anka eine halbe Mirialanerin, sie glichen sich bis auf das letzte Detail.  
Beide hatten die gleichen Tattoowierungen im Gesicht, den gleichen hellen Grünton der Haut, das gleiche weiße Haar, die gleichen rot-gelben Augen. Nur das Ra-Ja ihre Haare als Bob trug, Anka hatte sie zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz zurück gebunden. Jetzt allerdings fielen ihre Haare Offen bis auf ihren Rücken, strenge Frisuren schrien geradezu nach Militär und beide waren undercover unterwegs. Nun ja... Ra-Ja heute noch mehr als sonst.  
Sie hatten die für Tatooine typische sandfarbende Kleidung und einen zerschliessenen Überwurf gewählt, um nicht aufzufallen. Anka winkte dem Barkeeper und wenig später hatte sie den gleichen Drink wie Ra-Ja vor sich stehen. Sie tranken beide noch einen Schluck, bevor sie sich ansahen.  
Anka sprach zuerst. „Ich bin froh, dass du da raus bist. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, kleine Schwester.“ Ra-Ja schnaubte leise. „Ich bin nur drei Minuten jünger als du. Und wir wussten beide, auf was ich mich beim Imperialen Geheimdienst einlasse.“  
Ihre Schwester sah sie durchdringend an und antwortete genauso leise. „Deswegen muss es mir nicht mehr gefallen. Die Konditionierung von der Seite deiner Vorgesetzten aus, der Doppelagenteneinsatz beim SID... Ich hatte Angst um dich, ich kann das System nicht ohne dich verändern...“  
Denn genau das war es, was die beiden sich geschworen hatten. Sie würden auf beiden Seiten des Krieges versuchen, etwas zu verändern. Anka war vor dem Imperium geflüchtet und der republikanischen Armee beigetreten, Ra-Ja war geblieben und hatte sich im Geheimdienst hochgearbeitet.  
Dank ihres gleichen Aussehens konnten sie sich oft gegenseitig aushelfen, wenn es um gewisse Missionen ging, doch seit Ra-Ja diese Programmierung im Kopf gehabt hatte, hatten die beiden sich nicht mehr gesehen.  
Nun, etliche Monate später, war das erste Mal, dass die beiden Informationen austauschen konnten. Ra-Ja erzählte kurz und leise wie sie die Programmierung losgeworden, was auf Quesh passiert war und das sie Ardun Kothe hatte laufen lassen. Anka hörte ihr zu und erst am Ende fragte sie: „Warum hast du das getan? Ich denke, ich an deiner Stelle hätte nicht die Stärke dafür besessen. Ich hätte ihn umgebracht für das, was er dir angetan hat.“ Anka hatte schon immer eher zu 'erst zuschlagen, dann Fragen stellen' geneigt. Ra-Ja nahm den letzten Schluck ihres Drinks und hob die Hand, um bei dem Weequay noch einen zu bestellen. „Er ist ein guter Mann, der etwas vom Weg abgekommen war. Nun ist er wieder er selbst und ich denke, die Galaxie bräuchte mehr von seinem Schlag. Apropos...“ Sie schob ihrer Schwester das Datenpad rüber, die Datei war immer noch offen. Nachdem Anka sie gelesen, Ra-Ja kurz angeblickt und sie nochmal gelesen hatte, seufzte sie. „Ich bin nicht sicher, wie ich es finde, dass noch jemand über dich Bescheid weiß.“ Sie tippte auf dem Datenpad herum und dann waren einige Zeilen an Zahlenfolgen und anderen Codes zu sehen. Anka runzelte die Stirn. „Dein geheimnisvoller Freund gehört, wenn diese Codierung korrekt ist, dem SID an. Es wundert mich allerdings, dass er zwar wusste, dass du kein richtiger Doppelagent warst, es aber niemandem gesagt hat...“ Da musste Ra-Ja leise lachen. „Kein Doppelagent, wie? Waren wir jemals etwas anderes...?“ Sie leerte das fast volle Glas mit einem Zug, nahm ihrer Schwester das Datenpad aus der Hand und stand auf. „Ich muss los, der Aufseher will mich sprechen. Ich konnte sie mit Reparaturen am Schiff hinhalten, aber zu lange sollte ich nicht vom Bildschirm verschwinden.“ Anka stand ebenfalls auf, hielt ihre Faust hoch, Ra-Ja stieß mit ihrer dagegen. „Auf das wir uns lebendig wiedersehen.“ Die Agentin lächelte. Dies war ihr Motto seit ihrer Kindheit.  
Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ die Cantina. 

Wie abzusehen war, wartete Vector im Schatten des Gebäudes auf sie. Er trat an ihre Seite und legte den Kopf schief. „Wohin nun, Agent?“  
Ra-Ja setzte ihre Kaputze auf, sah zum Himmel hinauf, der langsam untergehenden Sonne entgegen und seufzte leise. „Lass alle wissen, dass wir abfliegen. Der Job ruft.“

Den weiter entfernt stehenden „Schmuggler“ der ihren Aufbruch beobachtete, bemerkten beide nicht.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Die nächste Nachricht traf etliche Wochen später ein. Kaliyo und Ra-Ja waren gerade von Voss zurückgekehrt, als ihr Communicator eine eingegangene Nachricht anzeigte.   
Ra-Ja warf das Gerät nur auf ihr Bett und ging sich frisch machen, dass Hinterland von Voss war staubig, mörderisch und in ihrem Fall, äußerst blutig gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie erst Freundschaft, dann den Bund zur Ehe mit einem Voss geschlossen. Alles zur Tarnung, wie sich versuchte einzureden, obwohl ihr das Herz schwer war.  
Nach der ganzen Schererei hatte sie auch noch vor die Drei treten müssen. Herausgeputzt in einem der besten Stücke, das ihr Kleiderschrank hergab. Sie wollte einfach nur noch Schmutz, Blut und Lügen fort waschen. Sie warf das weiße Gewand, welches „wunderbar zu ihren weißen Haaren passte“ - wenn man Dr. Lokin Glauben schenken durfte – in die Ecke ihrer kleinen Sanitärzelle und stieg unter die Dusche. Das Wasser war so heiß, dass ihre grüne Haut etliche Nuancen dunkler wurde, doch so war es genau richtig. 

„Im Schrein wurdet Ihr geheilt.   
In Voss-Ka habt ihr Familie gefunden.  
Ihr kamt gebrochen zu uns und geht neu erschaffen.“

Als ihr die Worte der Dritten durch den Kopf gingen, schloss Ra-Ja die Augen, hielt ihr Gesicht unter den fast zu heißen Wasserstrahl und versuchte auch diese weg zu waschen. 

'Ich bin nicht gebrochen, bin es nie gewesen! Wie könnte jemand, der gebrochen ist, all das ertragen?' Ihre Gedanken waren an einem dunklen Ort. Sie überdachte alle ihre Handlungen und wieder einmal stellte sie mindestens die Hälfte davon in Frage. Sie tat viele Dinge um ihre Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, doch eine Heirat war bisher nicht dabei gewesen. Obwohl nicht mehr als ein flüchtiger Kuss stattgefunden hatte, fühlte sie sich schmutzig, so mit einem wirklich netten jungem Mann spielen zu müssen. Sie hatte in seinen Augen gesehen, dass er in dieser kurzen Zeit tiefe Gefühle für sie entwickelt hatte. Genauso hatte sie gesehen, dass er wusste, dass ihr Herz verschlossen blieb. Phi-Ton war ihr ein guter Freund geworden, aber mehr auch nicht. Mehr durfte nie sein, wenn ein Agent sich verliebte, wurde sein Umfeld zur Zielscheibe. Also war sie ohne großen Abschied gegangen. Er hatte versucht es nicht zu zeigen, doch sein Kummer war fast greifbar gewesen. Dennoch hatte der junge Voss gelächelt, ihr eine gute Reise gewünscht und seine Hoffnung geäußert, dass sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen würden. Als Freunde.  
Ra-Ja hatte gelächelt und es sehr begrüßt, dass er sie nicht auf ihre Taten hatte festlegen wollen.  
Nach all der Zeit beim Geheimdienst – den Missionen, teilweise Auftragsmorden, der gnadenlosen Ausbildung und ihrem strengen Elternhaus, war es verwunderlich, dass ihr Herz in solchen Dingen noch so unschuldig war.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort stand, doch als sie unter dem Wasser heraustrat, fühlte sie sich ein klein wenig besser. 

Als sie aus ihrem „Badezimmer“ in ihr Schlafzimmer trat, zog sie einfach einen bequemen Trainingsanzug an und ließ sich mit dem Gesicht voraus auf ihr Bett fallen. Es war ein schwerer Tag gewesen und es war noch nicht abzusehen wie die nächsten werden würden.  
Sie lag da, bis ihr Communicator erneut vibrierte und den Eingang einer neuen Nachricht ankündigte. Ra-Ja erhob sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und zog das Gerät zu sich her. Es waren zwei Nachrichten eingegangen, eine eines imperialen Politikers, eine unbekannten Ursprungs.

Zuerst öffnete sie die Nachricht, die von einem alten, ungenutzten Postfach eines Imperialen Gouverneurs kam – und somit von ihrer Schwester.

Ziffer.  
Vielleicht habe ich Eure Codefrequenz verlegt.  
Ihr solltet aufpassen.

A.L.

Dies überraschte Ra-Ja. Die beiden Schwestern hatten lange an einer sicheren Tarnung gearbeitet um in Kontakt bleiben zu können. Daher war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Anka ihren persönlichen Code „verlegt“ hatte. Neugierig wandte sie sich der zweiten Nachricht zu.

Der Betreff dieser hieß: „Ein Freund meldet sich.“

Überrascht und auch erfreut dies zu sehen, setzte die Agentin sich auf und öffnete die Nachricht.

Ziffer.  
Es ist schon einige Zeit her.  
Ich weiß weder, warum ich Euch schreibe, noch ob ich Euch schreiben sollte.  
Doch ich habe diese seltsames Verlangen in mir, genau das zu tun.   
Seit Ihr zurück zum Imperium gegangen seid, ist hier wieder alles beim Alten.  
Ich versuche Euch im Auge zu behalten, doch im Moment ist es schwierig – vermutlich auch der Grund warum ich Euch schreibe. Um Kontakt zu halten. Wieder frage ich mich, ob dies Sinn ergibt.  
Ich befinde mich auf einer Mission, die mich an meine Grenzen treibt.  
Es ist sehr nah an meinem wirklichen Ich, selbst wenn ich oft nicht mehr weiß, was genau das bedeutet. Ich bin gezwungen Dinge zu tun, die ich immer von mir gewiesen habe. Dinge, die wirklich unseren Nächsten vorbehalten sein sollten.  
Und wieder weiß ich nicht, warum ich Euch das erzähle. Vermutlich, weil es gut tut, mit einem anderen Agenten – selbst wenn dieser nicht auf meiner Seite steht – zu reden.

Fragt mich nicht, wie ich an Eure private Codefrequenz gekommen bin. Das kann ich Euch nicht beantworten. Denn ein sogenannter Freund hat sie mir zukommen lassen.  
Passt auf Euch auf.

Ein Freund. 

Das war wieder typisch große Schwester. Sie selbst hatte noch gesagt, dass sie dieser Quelle nicht trauen sollte, doch nun hatte sie diesem „Freund“ ihre Kontaktinformationen gegeben. Anscheinend wusste Anka, wer es war und hatte ihn als Vertrauenswürdig eingestuft. Warum auch immer.  
Diese Nachricht zu lesen, trieb Ra-Ja Tränen in die Augen. Genau in diesem Moment als sie Hilfe brauchte, fand sie sie in Form einer Nachricht ihres geheimnisvollen „Freundes“. Ihm ging es genauso. Mit den Informationen ihrer Schwester hatte Ra-Ja die Quelle der Nachricht so viele Monate zuvor gefunden, sie kannte seine Initialen, mehr nicht. Doch hatte sie nicht den Mut besessen ihm zu schreiben. Was hätte sie auch schreiben sollen? Doch jetzt, jetzt konnte sie ihm antworten.

Sie dankte ihrer Schwester in Gedanken und öffnete erneut die Nachricht, um ihrem „Freund“ zu antworten.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Agent.  
Ihr wisst nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue von Euch zu hören.  
Vermutlich sollte ich Euch dies nicht schreiben, doch Ihr wart ein Stück weit ehrlich zu mir, also will ich versuchen, dies auch zu sein.  
Ich habe die letzten Tage etwas ganz ähnliches durchgemacht wie Ihr und es hat mich aus der Bahn geworfen. Mein Herz wollte es nicht tun, doch für meine Tarnung war es unerlässlich.   
Zumindest rede ich mir das ein.  
Habe ich zu viel gesagt?  
Bin ich zu offen?  
Ich klammere mich an dem Gedanken fest, dass es Euch genauso geht - das gibt mir Kraft.  
Um die Welt zu verändern, brauchen wir so viel Kraft.

Passt auch auf Euch auf.

R.L.

Dies war die erste Nachricht von vielen, die sie ausgetauscht hatten.  
Nachdem er die Nachricht mit den Kontaktdaten einer „interessanten Person“ von einem anonymen Kontakt erhalten hatte, war er erst skeptisch gewesen, bis er verstanden hatte, was dieser Kontakt ihm hatte mitteilen wollen.   
Danach konnte er sich nicht mehr davon abhalten ihr zu schreiben. Später auch mit seinen Initialen.  
Ihr, der es genauso ging wie ihm.  
Ihr, die genauso verloren war wie er.  
Ihr, die er schon so lange beobachtete.  
Ihr, die den Kontakt genauso brauchte wie er.

Es waren über Monate hinweg viele kleine Nachrichten.  
Oft, nur um zu hören, ob der gegenüber noch lebte.  
Oft, um sich über Missionen so vage wie möglich auszutauschen.  
Oft, um den Kummer des anderen zu erleichtern.

Agent.  
Heute musste ich mich entscheiden, Leben zu retten, oder mein Missionsziel zu erreichen.  
Ich habe nicht mal gezögert, meine Vorgesetzten zu ignorieren.  
Es waren so viele Kinder unter den Menschen die evakuiert werden mussten.  
Wie könnte ich einem Kind seine Zukunft nehmen?  
Meine Mission war dank meines Könnens dennoch erfolgreich, doch was bringt es für eine Macht zu kämpfen, die hunderte Kinder und auch andere Unschuldige opfern würde, nur um einen Schuldigen zu fassen?  
Ich weiß es nicht.

R.L.

Auch er hatte oft diese Entscheidung treffen müssen, nur von einer anderen Seite aus.  
Er hatte das getan, was er konnte.  
Er hatte mir ihr gesprochen.  
Er hatte ihr zugehört.

Agent.  
Wir haben einige Tage Pause.  
Ich weiß nichts mit mir anzufangen.  
Ich war so viel Tage weg, ich kenne meine eigene Stadt nicht mehr.  
Hier bin ich aufgewachsen. Und doch bin ich eine Fremde.

R.L.

Das kannte er nicht. Der Zusammenhalt der Zivilbevölkerung war stark in der Republik.  
Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sie durchmachen musste.  
Also tat er das was er konnte.   
Er antwortete ihr.  
Gab ihr Kraft durch seine Antworten.

Agent.  
Der Tag ist gekommen.  
Ich werde einen ehemaligen Agenten des SID ausschalten.  
Doch er hat es verdient. Er tötete so viele, ich habe aufgehört zu zählen.  
Alleine diese unschuldige Minenkolonie damals.  
Die Kinder... Diese kleinen Körper...  
Sie suchen mich noch heute in meinen Träumen heim.  
Niemand hat es verdient so zu sterben.  
Ich werde ihm ein Ende bereiten.  
Ich hätte Euch gerne einmal getroffen. Euch wirklich kennengelernt.  
Doch ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das überleben werde.  
Ich habe viele Nächte damit verbracht, unsere gemeinsamen Gespräche immer wieder zu lesen.  
Sie gaben mir Kraft. Kraft, die ich nun gut gebrauchen kann.  
Ich danke Euch dafür, dass Ihr mit mir in Kontakt getreten seid.  
Dafür, dass Ihr mir zuhört.  
Dafür, dass es Euch gibt.  
Ich danke Euch.

Auch wenn ich der Macht nicht mächtig bin, so möge sie stets mit Euch sein.

R.L.

Das war die Letzte von vielen Nachrichten die er erhalten hatte.  
Sie hatte es nicht überlebt. Sie hatte den Schattenkodex Ardun Kothe übergeben – die absolut geheime Information aus seinen eigenen Reihen, und war dann von einem verbliebenen Mitglied des Schattenkomplotts niedergestreckt worden – die Information die durch alle Kanäle ging.   
Die größte Agentin die das Imperium je gesehen hatte, war im Kampf gefallen. Als er ihre letzte Nachricht erhalten hatte, war es schon zu spät.

Nun saß er hier.  
In einer Cantina von Coruscant-City und versuchte seinen Kummer zu ertrinken.  
Eine seltsame Nostalgie überfiel ihn.  
Es war eine Cantina gewesen, in der er sie zuerst gesehen hatte.  
Sie hatte an der Bar gesessen, er an einem Tisch in der Ecke.  
Nun saß er an der Bar, mit seinem vierten oder fünftem Drink.  
Er war nicht im Dienst.  
Sie würde es nie wieder sein.

Er leerte seinen Drink und gab dem Cathar hinter dem Tresen die unmissverständliche Aufforderung sein Glas erneut zu füllen, als sich jemand neben ihn setzte.  
Er wollte nur kurz aufblicken, wer es war, als er wie vom Blitz getroffen den Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Helle grüne Haut, weißes Haar, rot-gelbe Augen.   
Das konnte nicht sein...

Die Stimme war anders.  
„Agent Shan.“  
Er konnte den Blick abwenden.  
„Heute nicht Agent, ich bin nicht im Dienst.“  
Sein Herz pochte.  
Wie konnte sie 'ihr' so ähnlich sehen?   
Ihr, die er so vermisste, obwohl sie nie miteinander gesprochen hatten.  
Sie, deren Stimme er nur gehört hatte, als sie sich damals kurz mit dem Barkeeper auf Tatooine unterhielt.

„Dann Theron. Ich will mit Euch reden.“

„Wir haben nichts zu bereden.“  
Er wollte nicht reden. Er wollte trinken. Er wollte vergessen. Schlechte Kombination.

„Sie war meine Schwester.“

Er hob den Kopf so schnell, dass ihm davon schwindelig wurde.

„Wir haben uns geschworen, dass System von innen heraus zu verändern. Gemeinsam. Und nun hat sie mich verlassen.“

Zwillinge. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, welche mit ihren nächsten Worten bestätigt wurden.

„Ich wurde drei Minuten vor ihr geboren und habe mir schon früh geschworen, ich würde sie beschützen. Ich habe versagt... Ich musste versagen, denn als ich ging, blieb sie. Um von der Seite des Imperiums aus zu kämpfen. Unsere Mutter war eine Jedi, die sich in einen Sith verliebte. Sie verließ den Orden, um an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Sie bekamen drei Kinder, mich und Ra-Ja und unseren kleinen Bruder Shiro. Er verließ das Imperium gemeinsam mit mir, um hier weiter zu kämpfen. Er hat inzwischen einen großen Anhängerkreis in der Unterwelt aufgebaut. Ihr könnt Euch vorstellen, wie groß die Enttäuschung auf Seiten unseres Vaters war, als alle seine Kinder sich als nicht Macht sensitiv herausstellten.  
Doch noch größer war die Schmach, als zwei sich vom Imperium abwandten.“

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Getränk das der Cathar ihr inzwischen hingestellt hatte. Auch er nahm noch einen Schluck und sah sie wieder an. Sie trug Freizeitkleidung, doch ihre Haltung schrie nach Militär. Da meldete sich sein Gedächtnis. Natürlich. Die Kommandantin des Chaos-Trupps war eine Mirialanerin, die einst dem Impreium angehört hatte, doch sie hatte sich bewiesen und war schnell in den Ränken der Armee aufgestiegen.

Sie war ihr so ähnlich – und doch so anders.  
Die Haltung.  
Der Ausdruck der Augen.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck.  
Die Stimme.

„Warum erzählt Ihr mir das?“  
Er konnte die Frage nicht zurückhalten. Zu seltsam war ihr Unterhaltung, oder eher ihre Erzählung.

„Weil nicht nur Ihr leidet. Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir uns hängen lassen. Ra-Ja und ich, wir waren zwei Teile eines Ganzen. Ich habe geschrien, als ich die Mitteilung erhielt. Und doch fühle ich mich, als ob sie immer noch an meiner Seite wäre. Als ob sie will, dass ich weiter mache. Das bin nicht nur ich, sondern wir alle ihr schuldig. Ihr wart ihr ein guter Freund, auch wenn ihr euch nie wirklich getroffen habt.“

Mit einem weiteren Schluck leerte Anka ihren Drink und stand auf. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Sie würde wollen, dass wir weiter kämpfen.“  
Damit überließ sie ihn sich selbst.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, starrte er lange in sein Getränk und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er wusste im Moment nur nicht wie er weiter machen sollte. Weiter kämpfen, ohne die Möglichkeit mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. Er leerte sein Glas.

Er wusste aber auch, er würde es tun. Kämpfen. Für sie.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, ich nutze meine freie Zeit!  
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! :)


End file.
